¿donde esta Raven?
by PinknOz95
Summary: finalmente Raven encuentra un hechizo para ayudar a la pobre terra, pero por un pequeño descuido de parte de su mejor amiga, algo sale terriblemente mal...RxR
1. Chapter 1

hola! aqui les dejo otra historia, esta un poco mas amplia que las anteriores :3 espero les guste esper los reviews

* * *

Capítulo 1

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos…..Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metr…..-

Knock Knock Knock

-¿quien es?- pregunta raven desde el interior de su habitación

-soy yo raev, CB, necesito hablar contigo, es….urgente-responde el joven verde, temeroso fuera de la alcoba de la chica gotica. Esta entre abre la puerta, los suficiente como para dejar ver la mitar de su rustro, oculto por su típica capucha azul. Tiene el ceño fruncido, dado que acaban de interrumpirla mientras meditaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta cortante

-ammm….bueno es…sobre Terra…quería saber si ya encontraste algún hechizo para ayu….

-Cb, por enésima vez ¡no! Casi termino de revisar mis libros, pero nada, llevo mas de 3 semanas con esto, por favor, necesito medi….

-si, lo se, pero entiende Rav….la necesito

-yo lo entiendo, pero escucha esto: sabes que me desespero con facilidad, y si me desespero no voy a lograr nada, me faltan pocos libros, solo necesito descansar, asi que, con permiso voy a meditar- y dicho esto raven sale de su habitación dejando a cb antes de que hablara y la discusión se alargara.

En la azotea, la chica cuervo tomo su posición de loto, y siguió repitiendo su mantra que, anteriormente, había sido interrumpido. Pero no podía concentrarse, sentía la presión de cb a pesar de haberlo dejado con la palabra en la boca fuera de su habitación, a veces el resultaba ser tan…..desesperante, sobre todo si de Terra se hablaba, y no podía dejar el tema asi como asi, el en verdad estaba enamorado de ella, ¿alguien podría sentir algo, lo que sea, por la joven hechicera? Ella lo dudaba mucho, conocía a muy pocas personas en el mundo, y todas ya tenían a ese "alguien especial"…..

Empezando por Star, su mejor y única amiga, era mas que obvio que estaba enamorada de Robin, el líder del grupo, y el único que la entendía, mas que nadie en el grupo… y también era lógico que correspondía los sentimientos de la alienígena, pero se hacen tanto del rogar que nadie se anima a dar el primer paso, aun después de la misión de Tokio, las cosas siguieron iguales para ambos…..

Luego….tenemos a Cy, nuestro gran hombre metálico, ya hace unas semanas que había comenzado su relación con Abeja, y siempre que tenían oportunidad, el iba a ciudad acero, o ella venia a jump city, una cita

Chico bestia….bueno ustedes ya conocen la relación con Terra, asi que no tengo nada que admitir.

Tal y como lo veía la peli lavanda, estaba condenada a vivir el resto de su vida sola, era una anti social, no salía de su habitación, a no ser que fuera por una misión o por pizza, su mayor debilidad, pero sin admitirlo, ella era feliz viendo a sus amigos felices, y no era su costumbre favorita hacerse la mártir, pero pensamientos como este…lograban deprimirla un poco.

Raven estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no noto cuando el petirrojo se sentó a su lado….a observarla…todo era un lindo silencio, para nada incomodo, hasta que…

¡...CRASH…!

Un poste que era parte de la cancha de voleibol de la azotea de la torre exploto, y ambos titanes despertaron de su trance

-ROBIN, ¿Qué…..que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Hace cuánto que…llevas ahí sentado?- pregunto a base de gritos la asustada joven

-tranquila raven, no llevo mucho tiempo, solo 5 minutos acaso, pero no importa, responde algo ¿estás bien?

-¿Cómo 5 minutos? – Pregunto histérica - ¿y por qué no me hablaste?

-estabas meditando – respondió tranquilo en pelinegro, tratando de no empeorar las cosas – y siempre nos has dicho que nunca, nunca, jamás de los jamases te interrumpiéramos mientras meditas, pero dime…. ¿estás bien? ¿Algo malo paso?

-claro que no pasó nada, ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

-Rav…..exploto el poste de la red de volie, y, a no ser que haya explosivos en la torre, tú eres la que hace ese tipo de cosas….dime ¿algo anda mal?

-es…-raven no sabía que decir, la idea de mostrar la debilidad de sus emociones, le abrumaba, al revelarlo frente a Robin…su líder, y desde hace tiempo el dueño de sus suspiros; por esa razón, no podía decir nada…..asi que solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente- chico bestia...


	2. Chapter 2

me alegra que les haya gustado...y bueno aqui la continuacion :D!

gracias a TODOS por los reviews..! se aprecian mucho...espero haber mejorado en horrografia jejeej 'n-n

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Estas palabras destrozaron a robin, el no esperaba que Chico bestia fuera la causa del estado de raven, el esperaba otra cosa cualquiera, excepto eso.

-¿chico bestia? ¿Por qué el?

-es….tan complicado a veces, tan….desesperante

-bueno, es cierto que sus bromas a veces son muy estúpidas pero…..

-no, no es eso, es solo que no deja de molestare con Terra, quiero ayudarlo, pero ya me canse, llevo 3 semanas sin salir de mi cuarto, y tú lo sabes…..de no ser por las misiones, no tendría espacio para algo más…..hay días en que no puedo ni meditar…..

-tranquila, créeme que te entiendo, y ¿no has podido encontrar nada parecido?

-nada, he revisado casi todos mis libros, solo me falta un pequeño montón, pero, necesitaba respirar antes de volverme loca, o sea, yo entiendo que este enamorado, por eso aún no lo he mandado a volar con tantas veces que ha interrumpido en mi cuarto- y una vez diciendo esto, abrazo sus piernas y se quedó contemplado la marea, y al sol y como se escondía en ella.

-te entiendo, es una carga muy pesada para ti, chico bestia es muy sensible y desesperante como tú dices, y si, el amor nos hace hacer cosas estúpidas, lo ha hecho conmigo, y ahora lo está haciendo con él, pues, es horrible perder a la persona que amas, una vez casi la pierdo, y sentí mi mundo venirse abajo, me imagino que él ha de estar sintiéndose igual, pero tampoco es excusa para que te trate así, dime, ¿te gustaría que le dijera algo?

-no Robin, no quiero meterte en problemas, tú no te preocupes.

-¿segura? No me incomoda hacerlo, sabes que me gusta ayudarte

-gracias, pero estoy bien- respondió la joven hechicera viendo a la máscara de su líder, y él pudo vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa, y volvió su vista al oscuro océano. – Entonces, cambiando…¿estás enamorado?

-je, je si, así parece, y creo que es un caso grave

-¿caso grave? ¿Tan malo es?

-no, no me refiero a eso, es solo que no sé si sea correspondido

-lo dudo ¿sabes? Para todo el mundo es lógico que Star muere por ti- respondió la joven con un dejo de tristeza en la voz, más que tristeza…sonaba como resignación.

-¿star? No, no es ella, ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-porque es lógico, digo….ella es hermosa, sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo….su sonrisa, enamora a cualquiera, su alegría, su luz, su ternura….todo eso la hacen…perfecta

-puede que para muchos sea perfecta…pero no para mí, para mí la definición de perfecta….esta en otra persona- el joven pelinegro tomo la mano de la hermosa dama que lo acompañaba - ¿quieres saber cuál es?

Raven no se esperaba eso, estaba algo atontada por la noticia, así que solo asintió con la cabeza

-Mi definición de perfección…..eres tú

Raven quita su mano rápidamente y esquiva su mirada –Robin, sabes muy bien que con eso no se juega…..no conmigo.

-lo sé,- toma la barbilla de raven y la obliga a voltear – y jamás jugaría con algo así, mucho menos contigo, créeme cuando te digo, que para mí no hay mujer más hermosa que tú, tus ojos me hipnotizan…tu aroma, no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, tu cabello…. sueño con tu cabello todas las noches….y esos labios, son tan suaves…

-Robin, yo….no…no sé qué decir…

-entonces no lo hagas…..

Y en ese instante Robin tomo el rostro de su chica, y rozo dulcemente sus labios con los de la joven, ésta no opuso resistencia, por el contrario, poso sus manos en el cuello del petirrojo. Él la tomo de la cintura, y ese pequeño roce se convirtió poco a poco en un beso real, lleno de amor, de necesidad del uno con el otro….

Hace tanto que ambos ansiaban ese beso, y ahí estaba, frente a ellos. Fue tanta la emoción de aquel momento, que ambos terminaron acostados en la azotea de la torre, solo la luna y las estrellas eran testigos de esa unión….o eso creían ellos

A lo lejos, una joven pelirroja los observaba con el corazón destrozado…

* * *

espero les gustejajaj chan chan...CHAAAAN :3


End file.
